Cabelo laranja
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Victoire pode ser descendente de Veela, mas ela não está nada feliz com a sua aparência. ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO É MINHA. Foi traduzida a partir do original de aramintalupin.


N/A.: ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO É MINHA.

Eu traduzi esta história do site www . checkmated . com de autoria de** aramintalupin. **Eu tentei entrar em contato com a autora para pedir autorização para a tradução, mas não consegui.

Enfim, se alguém conhece a autora ou for a própria autora e se sentir ofendido com a publicação, é só mandar uma DM que eu apago a postagem.

Essa fic foi **traduzida** e **adaptada.** Se alguém que leu o original quiser dar alguma opinião para melhorar o texto, seja bem-vindo.

* * *

Victoire Weasley tinha um segredo obscuro e perturbador e seu maior medo era, de fato, a reação que sua família teria se ele fosse descoberto. Esse pensamento fazia suas entranhas se corroerem de culpa e a faziam se sentir uma filha terrível e indigna de ostentar o nome Weasley.

Embora Victoire tentasse a todo custo esconder seus pensamentos traidores do resto da família, não poderia nega-los para si mesma: detestava a cor de seu cabelo.

Ela sempre quis que suas madeixas fossem como as da mãe – loiro quase branco, brilhando como o luar de prata –, como também o da tia Gabrielle, embora os desta última fossem um tantinho mais escuros.

Invejava também o cabelo da Tia Gina, acastanhado, como os tons das folhas caídas de outono. Ela o usava descuidadamente amarrado, e eles sempre caiam lindos por cima dos ombros quando ela desmontava de sua vassoura.

O cabelo da sua irmã Dominique era um loiro morango* que caía em cachos naturais, emoldurando muito bem as suas feições de porcelana. A prima Molly herdou os genes de sua mãe com suas belas tranças castanhas. Victoire invejou as finas tranças de Roxanne que mantinham apenas um vislumbre vermelho, e teve ciúmes de Rosa, cuja cabeleira castanha escura era apenas iluminada com luzes ruivas.

Victoire refletiu muitas vezes que este era o problema de ter uma família tão grande: havia muitos com quem se comparar (negativamente).

Ela não se deixava enganar por aquilo que seus parentes lhe diziam, sabia muito bem que seu cabelo era laranja –tão brilhante que parecia que toda sua cabeça estava em chamas. Não era um delicado loiro morango, um castanho avermelhado, ou mesmo um vermelho comum, mas laranja – como uma eterna lembrança dos doces que tio Jorge vendia em sua loja, e que seus pais a haviam proibido de comprar.

Uma vez, pouco antes de seu sexto aniversário, Victoire roubou a varinha do seu pai e tentou transformar a odiada cor em algo mais aceitável. O feitiço não funcionou, é claro; ou pior, ela conseguiu transformar os cabelos em uma massa verde-garrafa doente e chamuscada nas pontas. Com medo de entrar em apuros, Victoire se escondeu no fundo do jardim o resto do dia; afinal, a única regra da casa era nunca tocar nas varinhas da 'Maman' ou do papai.

O pai finalmente a encontrou tarde da noite, uma vez que a luminosidade do dia havia desaparecido e a luminosidade natural do seu novo cabelo a fez absolutamente visível – mesmo que ela estivesse escondida entre as árvores. Seu querido pai riu com alegria e beijou-a na cabeça, dizendo que ela estava bonita; e levou-a de volta para a casa triunfante no alto de seus ombros.

Victoire sempre fazia o mesmo desejo quando apagava suas velinhas de aniversário ou quando vislumbrava uma estrela-cadente no céu: acordar um dia com a capacidade de mudar a cor do seu cabelo, assim como Teddy fazia.

Seu companheiro de infância – e de crimes – sempre mudava a cor do cabelo toda vez que o via; às vezes para um brilhante azul ou até mesmo um rosa dos mais chocantes. Ele podia faze-lo crescer, reduzi-lo e altera-lo de qualquer forma, para qualquer cor de acordo com seu humor. Ela sentia que isso não era justo. Por que ela não podia fazer isso?

Se Teddy não fosse tão bonzinho e sempre compartilhasse seus doces com ela, seu ciúme teria inviabilizado qualquer amizade.

Teddy que lhe ensinou a andar de vassoura corretamente, e foi ele que mostrou como se balançar nos galhos das árvores de carvalho na Toca. Ele era pouco mais que um ano mais velho que Victoire e isso, aos seus olhos, o fez muito sábio.

Teddy também sempre foi gentil e atencioso; um contraste com os pequenos horrores que ela vinha sofrendo dos primos mais novos, que agora vinham chamando-a de "Pasta de Abóbora Ambulante' – embora ela não soubesse bem quem inventou o apelido.

Victoire sabia muito bem que ela teria sido severamente repreendida se alguém descobrisse que foi ela quem quebrou a tiara de casamento da tia Hermione. Mas, com uma presença de espírito incrível, mesmo naquela tenra idade, Teddy arrebatou a culpa para si, excluindo Victoire do evento. Estranhamente, ninguém gritou Teddy ou lhe disse para ser mais cuidadoso; em vez disso vovó Molly bagunçou seu cabelo e sorriu com carinho, e tio Charlie conjurou um grande saco de doces que eles consumiram, em meio a grandes risadas, debaixo de uma mesa durante a festa.

Mas Victoire ainda odiava seu cabelo. Ela temia o dia em que teria que ir para Hogwarts e sofreria com as outras crianças, rindo e apontando para os seus cabelos de fogo.

Dominique sempre dava de ombros, dizendo que gostava do cabelo da irmã, pois sempre podia detectar Victoire no meio de uma multidão – mas o que irmãzinhas menores sabem da vida, afinal de contas?

Quando a família chegou na plataforma 9 e meia para acenar adeus a Victoire, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e cair da ponta do seu nariz. Seus pais cumprimentavam velhos amigos e pessoas conhecidas, enquanto Dominique e Louis corriam ao redor dos pés das pessoas; mas Victoire se sentia incrivelmente sozinha, sem conseguir se misturar com as outras crianças.

Seu pai se inclinou sobre ela.

– Vamos lá, Victoire, não chore! Eu pensei que você estava ansiosa para ir para a escola, não é?

– Eu estou! – Soluçou a menina. – Mas estou com medo, e eu não quero ir sozinha!

Seu pai lhe deu um grande abraço e sorriu, fazendo uma das cicatrizes antigas do seu rosto se agigantar.

– Não chore, querida –, ele disse. – Eu vou te contar um segredo. Quando eu tinha sua idade, eu não queria ir para a escola também. Eu odiava ir e deixar todos os meus irmãos e Tia Gina em casa. Mas você é uma menina grande agora, e é sua a responsabilidade ir para Hogwarts, para que você possa cuidar de Dominique e Louis e dos outros quando eles estiverem prontos para ir também! E não é como se você estivesse indo sem ninguém conhecido. Teddy está lá, e ele vai cuidar de você.

Isso não foi de muito consolo. O pai não sabia que Teddy está um ano à sua frente, e isso faz uma diferença enorme quando você está na escola? Não há dúvida de que ele iria ignorar completamente Victoire, mesmo que eles continuassem jogando Quadribol juntos durante os meses de verão.

Foi então que ela escutou uma voz familiar gritar na estação.

– Gui! Fleur! Como vocês estão? Não os vejo há semanas! Como foi no Egito? – cumprimentou Andrômeda Tonks calorosamente, beijando Dominique e Louis em suas cabeças. Seus irmãos já estavam ficando impacientes e Louis já resmungava que queria ir para casa.

Teddy trotava atrás da sua avó, carregando orgulhosamente sua nova coruja – presente de início do ano letivo do seu padrinho –, com os cabelos castanho-chocolate que usava hoje desmoronando na frente do seus olhos, enquanto ele procurava seus amigos na plataforma, mal olhando na direção de Victoire.

Andrômeda olhou de soslaio para o neto enquanto falava com a mãe de Victoire.

– Eu não achei que fosse chegar a tempo esta manhã! Este rapaz –, disse, balançando o dedo repreensivo para Teddy que corou com a chamada de atenção –, não tinha guardado nada nas malas, embora eu tivesse implorado para que o fizesse ontem à noite. Depois tivemos que voltar uma vez para casa, porque ele tinha esquecido sua vassoura; e então ele ficou mudando a cor do cabelo repetidamente durante todo caminho até aqui. Ele não costuma levar tanto tempo para se decidir!

Teddy não prestou atenção na reprimenda da avó, e saiu correndo para cumprimentar alguns meninos da sua casa antes que Victoire pudesse dizer "Olá". Ela se sentiu muito mais solitária com isso, e despediu-se da sua família com o coração pesado antes de embarcar no trem que logo começou a se afastar da estação.

Victoire viu sua família acenando loucamente, – agora 'Maman' e Dominique chorando como ela –, até que o trem fez uma curva e eles desapareceram de vista. Arrastando sua mala pesada, Victoire tentou encontrar um compartimento vazio. A maioria já estava cheio de estudantes mais velhos e ela estava com muito medo de ter que ir falar com eles. De repente, um par de mãos cobriu seus olhos.

– Adivinha quem é? – Disse de maneira animada uma voz muito familiar.

Victoire girou o corpo na direção da voz, sorrindo.

– Teddy!

Seu amigo se inclinou casualmente contra a janela do trem.

– Sem problemas! Eu tenho um doce.

Ele tirou um grande saco de papel do bolso de suas vestes, um saco que Victoire sabia por experiência própria que teria somente feijõezinhos de todos os sabores cor-de-rosa; os favoritos dele desde que Andrômeda lhe disse que eram os doces favoritos da sua mãe. Teddy passava horas separando os feijõezinhos por cores e depois mudava o cabelo para um rosa-chiclete para combinar.

– Você quer alguma ajuda com a sua mala? Onde você quer sentar?

Victoire teve vontade de chorar de novo. Ela não tinha nenhum amigo, estava separada da sua família até o Natal, mas ela não queria dizer isso na frente de Teddy; ele iria rir dela por ser um bebê-chorão.

Teddy inclinou a cabeça para um lado e olhou para ela curiosamente por alguns segundos – como ele sempre costumava fazer. Apesar da sua capacidade de mudar sua aparência e – o mais importante – seu cabelo, Victoire nunca tinha visto ele alterar a cor dos olhos. Eles haviam permanecido sempre azuis, desde quando ela se lembrava. Mas Teddy já havia mostrado a ela uma de suas preciosas fotografias de família, e ela sabia bem o motivo pelo qual ele manteve a cor de seus olhos no mesmo tom desde que nasceu.

– Não se preocupe com a escola –, ele disse. – Todos são muito legais.

– Eu sei, mas todos vão saber quem eu sou. Todo mundo me reconhece pela cor do meu cabelo. Não é justo!

– Hmm ... –, ponderou o garoto, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Não há muito que eu possa fazer sobre isso, eu sei. Você não vai aprender a mudar a cor do cabelo até que você esteja no sexto ano, eu acho.

– Eles ensinam você a fazer isso? – Victoire perguntou, incrédula. De repente, Hogwarts estava parecendo muito mais atraente.

– Claro. – Teddy ergueu os ombros alegremente, olhando de uma maneira superior, mantendo a pose de aluno mais velho e experiente que ele tinha feito parecer durante todo o verão. – Você vai aprender um monte de coisas legais, mas começa com as coisas mais fáceis no primeiro ano.

Victoire suspirou, seis anos antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre seu cabelo. Não era questão de vaidade, ela só odiava a forma como o laranja vibrante a fazia tão visível, e a última coisa que se quer quando se vai para uma nova escola é ficar chamando a atenção desnecessariamente para si mesmo.

Teddy a observou suspirar.

– Vamos fazer assim –, continuou ele, agora com um leve rubor subindo nas bochechas. – Não é algo que eu realmente possa ser capaz de ajudar...

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou frouxamente uma mecha do cabelo de Victoire, examinando-a com cuidado por alguns instantes e, em seguida, o soltou. Ele franziu o rosto em uma expressão de intensa concentração e, de repente, seu cabelo castanho tinha ido embora; um tufo de cabelo laranja brilhante no seu lugar. Victoire riu. Ela nunca tinha visto Teddy usar essa cor antes. Era muito engraçado, mas ficou bem agradável.

– Eu vou mantê-lo desta cor, só até você se instalar na escola, de modo que você não vai estar sozinha. Além disso, – acrescentou ele em voz baixa, olhando para o tapete. – Eu gosto muito dessa cor, especialmente em você.


End file.
